


Jealous

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: Agent 3 tries to cope with his feelings of jealousy over Agent 8 while they are out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Mandesrocha! Thanks for the request!
> 
> I'm a little torn between writing the explicit part of this as I had planned or just leaving it as is, but... Who am I kidding, that's the reason people are reading these stories anyway, right? Marked mature for now.

Going out on the town with Eight was always a bit of a hassle for Agent 3.

He loved going out and spending time with his partner, but what he didn’t love was all of the unwanted attention that the Octoling attracted to himself. Being an octopus in Inkopolis was kind of a big deal for the Inklings who were smart enough to recognize that they were different from squids—Octolings were relatively new to the surface, and still far and few between. Although some of the attention was negative, most Inklings simply wanted to admire the exotic Octolings up close.

Personally, Agent 3 thought the obsession with Octolings was annoying and rude, but Agent 8 didn’t seem to mind it terribly. In fact, he was always happy for a chance to practice the Inkling language in casual conversation, so when they went out, he attracted several people, and he talked a _lot._

If it were up to Three, he’d prefer to spend their dates at home cuddled up in bed so he could have Eight all to himself, but Eight enjoyed getting out and exploring the world too much for that to be the norm.

As they strolled down the sidewalk, a loud whistle suddenly sounded from their right. Three glanced in the direction of the noise, and saw that an orange Inkling boy with trendy slicked-back tentacles and Aviator Sunglasses was gawking at Eight along with his friends, eyeing him up and down like he was candy. 

Three’s jaw involuntarily clenched as he refocused his gaze back to the road ahead of them, beginning to walk a bit faster.

“Hey, sweetcups!” one of them shouted, winking as he motioned with his hand for Eight to come over.

Eight looked over in their direction and smiled, about to wave at the Inklings before Three stopped him.

“Just ignore them.” Agent 3 grabbed Eight’s arm and started to walk faster with the Octoling. It was absolutely insane how much Eight got hit on while they were in public, even when Three was _right there next to him_.

They hadn’t even been able to make it all the way to the Square before getting stopped once again.

This time, an Inkling boy with pink tentacles fashioned into a banged ponytail came up to Eight, seemingly to ask for directions. Why he would come up to an Octoling for directions in Inkopolis, Three had no idea.

Practically ignoring Three’s presence all together, the pink squid began to chat with Eight.

“Hey there, I’m Yam. I’m new around here, and I was just wondering if you knew where I could get some really good coffee? I spotted you as I was walking down the street, and you seem like you know a thing or two about good taste.” He winked at Eight, much to Three’s annoyance.

Eight smiled kindly, pointing ahead with his index finger. “Oh, there’s a really good café just around the block, actually! It’s hard to miss, just look for the giant glowing coffee cup sign. And try the strawberry shortcake there, too!” 

“Sure thing! I hope it tastes as sweet as you are,” the Inkling flashed him a flirty smile, before stepping a bit closer and lowering his voice a bit. “Maybe you wanted to tag along with me?”

That’s when Three finally decided to cut in, firmly hoisting his arm around Eight’s shoulder. “Sorry, he’s with me. We already have plans for the day.”

The pink squid blinked and turned to Three as if he wasn’t even aware of his existence until now, and looked him up and down for a second with a look of mild disinterest. “Oh, alright then.” He gave a closed-eyes toothy smile, turning back to Eight and waving at him. Well, see you around, octopus! I didn’t quite catch your name—“

When he opened his eyes back up, both Three and Eight were already out of his sight.

“What is wrong with this town…” Three grumbled to himself, Eight’s arm now tightly interlocked with his as he speed-walked him across the street. 

“I’m kind of in the mood for something sweet now,” Eight said out loud as the Square became visible in the distance.

“I’ll take you somewhere once we get to the Square.”

-

The Square was buzzing today. Inklings could be spotted everywhere chatting, eating, trading weapons, and preparing for turf battles. The air was so lively! It immediately put a smile on Eight’s face; he loved seeing so many happy faces under a shining sun.

“You wanted to grab a bite to eat?” Three asked, looking around to see what restaurants were open today.

Eight hummed. “I’m not really that hungry, actually, but something like a slice of cake later on would be nice. How about we walk around for a bit and see what modes are in rotation for Turf War?” He glanced around as well, scanning his eyes across the busy area. His gaze somehow locked with an Inkling girl who had purple pigtails, and her tangerine eyes began to sparkle.

Before Three knew it, Eight was suddenly surrounded by a small group of Inkling boys and girls coming up from behind them.

“Is that an Octoling?”

“Oh my cod, he’s _sooo_ cute! 

“Hey, can I touch your tentacle? It’s so big!”

“I love your eye masks!”

“Did you come here to play Turf War today? You should join my team!”

“What weapons do you use?”

Three quietly groaned, bringing his fingers to his temples at all of the overlapping voices. He glanced at Eight, who was politely smiling and chatting back with the group of excited squids. Eight always seemed to enjoy interacting with large groups of people like this, and he was actually quite popular in the Square. 

To anyone passing by, it appeared as if Three was a part of the group of admiring strangers, too.

Before he began to develop a throbbing headache, Three quietly stepped away from the noisy squids, pulling out his phone and scrolling through it to kill time until Eight was through talking with them. Three wasn’t much for socializing, personally.

Just like that, Eight had been whisked off with the group of talkative Inklings. Three was always happy to see him socializing and finding his place in the culture aboveground, but he _hated_ how he always seemed to just disappear amongst the sea of Inklings whenever he was with him. It wasn’t a good feeling, feeling like you were invisible to the one whom you held close at night.

He could hear the colorful group of squids _‘ooh’_ ing and ‘ _ahh_ ’ing from afar. It sounded like they were currently fawning over Eight’s distinct Octarian accent—several Inkling girls would whisper about how sexy it sounded to hear him speaking Inklish, his low voice as smooth as melted chocolate. They’d swoon when Eight would say something in his mother tongue for them, all blushing like ditzy schoolgirls.

It’s not like Three could blame any of them for always flocking to Eight; the Octoling had a genuinely amazing personality, not to mention his stunning looks. He was part of an already quite rare and desirable species to begin with, and his facial features were very sharp and attractive. His separated, angular eye masks granted him a naturally flirty and feline look, and his thick, expressive eyebrows gave his whole appearance a very intense edge that was difficult not to be captivated by. Truly a sight for sore eyes.

Most Inklings lacked this foreign edge that Octolings possessed, with their own features being very rounded, soft, and cute. That only seemed to make Eight even more desirable in comparison. It made sense.

That didn’t stop Three from feeling jealous, though. None of those other Inklings really _knew_ Eight like Three did. They knew nothing about him at all, in fact! All they cared about were his looks, and he was sure most of them were just trying to get in his pants to see what it would be like with an octopus so that they could run off and brag to their friends about it. Gross.

“Can I touch your arm? It looks _soo_ strong!” The purple Inkling girl who had originally spotted him cooed, drawing up Eight’s arm and firmly massaging his biceps before he could offer her an answer.

That was the limit for Three. His eye twitched as he stood up from the table he had settled down at, swiftly walking over to Eight’s side. He snaked his arm around the small of his waist, tugging the Octoling near his body and away from the Inkling girl. Surprised, Eight jumped before seeing that it was just Three.

“Oh, hello, Three! These Inklings were just telling me about their Turf War weapons.”

“He said he could play with an E-Liter!” One teal Inkling girl with a bob cut exclaimed. “He must be _soo_ _strong…_ ”

“I’d love to see that in action,” an orange Inkling boy with a similar updo to Three quietly chimed in with admiration, smiling widely as a faint pink flushed across his cheeks.

“Hey, maybe you should join us for turf today, octopus! It’ll be fun!” An Inkling girl with long, light blue tentacles placed her hands on Eight’s arm, smiling and giggling at him as she bobbed up and down. They didn’t even bother to ask what his name was?

Three glared at the girl who was touching Eight again, but said nothing. He could feel himself becoming more and more agitated by the second.

Eight flashed his charming asymmetrically-fanged smile at her. “That does sound like fun! But I’m sorry, my boyfriend and I have already made plans together for the afternoon.”

Three looked up. The group’s collective facial expression slightly fell at that, and he secretly felt proud about being called the Octoling’s boyfriend in front of them.

“Awwwww… Well, that’s too bad. Maybe some other time, then! Here, I’ll give you my number,” the long-tentacled girl chimed again. She quickly took out an ink pen from her pocket and began to scribble her digits onto the surprised Octoling’s forearm, grasping him firmly as she did.

“Yeah, let me give you mine too! Let’s hang out soon!”

“Me too!”

“L-let me put mine!”

In just a couple of minutes, Eight had at least six phone numbers sprawled across his arm in messy Inkling handwriting. It seemed more like an excuse for everyone to feel up his muscles like the first Inkling girl had than anything... 

Three, finally fed up with all of them, made up an excuse to the annoying group of squids and said that he and Eight needed to be on their way now. He hoped that they wouldn’t follow them.

“...Are you actually gonna call any of those people?” He asked cautiously as they were walking in the other direction.

“I don’t think so. They all seemed nice, but I prefer just having a few close friends like I do now.”

“They got your arm dirty without even asking... That was rude.”

Eight quietly laughed, glancing down at his right arm that looked more like a defiled graffiti wall than a limb. “...Yeah, they did, didn’t they? It does look really dirty now.”

Three suddenly stopped and grabbed Eight’s arm, taking out a tissue and a tiny bottle of hand sanitizer he carried around in his pocket. He poured some of the cold fluid onto his partner’s arm and thoroughly rubbed it in until the black ink came out of his skin, before wiping it dry. “There we go, all clean.”

Eight blinked down at his cleaned arm and rubbed at it for a moment. “Oh, thanks… I still feel kind of bad, though. I don’t know why people are always giving their phone numbers to me. I cannot write very well through messages.”

Three knew why. _It’s because you’re hot, Eight._ Inklings could be so damn shallow sometimes, and they had absolutely no shame in openly showing it. It pissed Three off how often they tried to take advantage of the Octoling.

“There’s no need to worry about it, Eight.”

-

A few hours later, the two had finally made it back home to their apartment. They only had to deal with two more Inkling girls while they were out, who were both very bummed to find out that Eight was already taken.

It was mentally exhausting to Three. He just wanted to be alone with Eight, and that was it. If he had to fight off one more horny Inkling girl or pervy Inkling boy, he thought he was going to lose it.

Three reached for the keys to their apartment and unlocked the door, letting Eight enter first. They both removed their shoes at the door, and Eight stretched his arms over his head for a moment before letting out a content sigh.

“Thanks for taking me out today, Three. I had a lot of fun.” He turned and planted a warm kiss on the Inkling’s cheek, his red tentacle pressing up against Three’s forehead.

“Good… I’m just glad to be home with you now.” Three returned the kiss on Eight’s lips, sliding his hands down around the Octoling’s waist and pulling his body closer to him. 

Eight giggled, tilting his head as Three continued to plant kisses on his lips. He quietly sighed as he felt the other’s hands moving up under his shirt, the Inkling slowly deepening the embrace as he backed the other against the narrow entrance wall.

Eight tilted his head up and shakily exhaled as Three’s mouth began to travel down to his sensitive neck, his heart rate increasing as Three continued kissing his skin in a persistent and needy manner, his hold on the Octoling tightening. It felt a little strange getting kissed by him in this way... Eight furrowed his brow a bit as he glanced down at Three, softly placing his hands on his shoulders.

When he felt the other beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt, Eight gently pushed at the Inkling’s chest and turned his head away. “H-hey, not right now. I’m too tired.”

Three paused his actions and looked up at Eight, before planting a kiss on his forehead and releasing him with a sigh. “I’m gonna hop in the shower.”

-

Once Three had gotten himself cleaned up, he found Eight curled up on the couch with the blanket, some silly reality show currently playing on the TV.

Eight smiled at him and patted the spot next to him. Three gave a small smile back, stepping over to the couch and situating himself so that Eight was curled up against his side. Eight could feel the Inkling’s steady heartbeat in his ear as he rested his head against his chest, and he took in a deep breath so he could smell whatever soap he had used in the shower.

They stayed in that position for awhile, just enjoying each other’s presence in silence as Three rubbed small circles into the Octoling’s side.

Suddenly, Three heard Eight’s voice quietly ringing next to him.

“...Hey, is everything alright? You’ve been acting a little strange all day.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Eight tilted his head to look up at Three, his eyes shifting back and forth between the others’ golden irises for a real answer. 

Agent 3 didn’t say anything in response, but it was clear that Eight was not going to stop staring him down until he gave him a definitive answer. Instead of offering him one, he moved his hands to grasp Eight and straddle himself with his hips, pulling the Octoling into his lap. 

Eight made a soft noise, feeling himself being tightly hugged around his waist by Three as the Inkling’s head rested in the nook of his neck. Suddenly, Eight felt a small pang of guilt upon perceiving the other’s clinginess.

“I just... really need you right now. Close to me.”

“...Three… Is this about all those Inklings we met while we were out?” He whispered, sliding a hand behind Agent 3’s neck and tilting his head back so he could look at his face and gently stroking the small tentacles at his nape. “You know those people don’t really mean anything to me. I only care about you.” He brought his other hand up to the Inkling’s cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

Three knew his words were sincere, but he still couldn’t get over the way all of those Inklings’ hungry, perverted eyes ogled over Eight’s body and touched him without asking. It made him so upset. He wanted to be the only one who could look at the Octoling that way. He closed his eyes, gripping the other’s soft thighs a little harder than he probably should have.

“...I just wish everyone wasn’t trying to flirt with my boyfriend all the time, that’s all.”

Eight smiled, laughing softly at the remark as he tilted his head a bit. “I never flirt back, though. Besides, everything I know about ‘flirting’ comes from you.”

Three smiled back, before he placed his hands on either side of Eight’s face and pulled him downwards, planting a warm kiss on his lips. Eight steadied himself by placing his hands on the Inkling’s shoulders. 

“You’re mine,” Three whispered to him.

“That’s right, I am yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should offer a warning for Three’s possessive attitude over Eight here. It’s nothing too extreme, but I suggest not reading if you're not into that sort of “you’re mine” dialogue.

“Mine, mine mine...” Three repeatedly whispered into the Octoling’s ear as if to ensure that he wouldn’t forget it, before hungrily kissing on his smooth neck again. 

Eight, after having had a chance to rest, seemed much more enthusiastic about Three’s advancements towards him. He tilted his head to the side, allowing him easier access to his more sensitive areas. He could feel the Inkling roughly palming at his sides again, pulling him closer and heating him up quickly from beneath.

Three brought his hands up and continued unbuttoning Eight’s shirt, noticing that Eight hadn’t redone the ones he had already gotten to before. He could see the Octoling’s prominent collarbones poking out against the white cloth. Eight watched as he quickly undid the last four buttons, leaving his chest and stomach exposed to the cool air. He slightly shivered for a moment as the indoor breeze pricked his skin.

Three leaned forward and placed his mouth around one of the small pink nubs on Eight’s chest, circling around it with his tongue before taking it in between his teeth and biting down gently. 

Eight let out a surprised gasp, slightly squirming as he felt Three’s warm tongue flicking against his hardening nipple, the Inkling’s breath causing goosebumps to rise on his cool skin. He closed his eyes and slid his arms around the other’s neck, eagerly pressing into the touch and feeling blood rapidly pulsating throughout his body. 

Three knew how easy it was for him to get the sensitive octopus excited—he was already able to feel something hard beginning to poke against his leg, causing him to smile against the other’s chest. Three shifted him a bit and gave the same treatment to his other nipple as the Octoling quietly moaned above him, sucking and biting until they were both red and puffy.

He stopped what he was doing for a moment to look up at Eight. The Octoling looked so gorgeous to him like this, all disheveled and undone, with his tentacle out of place and his chest heaving. To his surprise, Eight leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on his mouth, the Octoling’s tongue grazing his bottom lip and occasionally slipping inside as their mouths met again and again. Three could feel the other beginning to slowly grind against his thigh, clearly more than ready to go further.

“...Wanna go to the bedroom?” He asked once they had paused for air, placing a hand on the other’s rocking hips as the Octoling continued to rub himself up on him in anticipation.

Eight quickly nodded his head in response, breathing heavily through his nose as beads of sweat slowly trickled down the bridge of it.

Without hesitating, Three secured his hands under Eight and hoisted him up as he got to his feet, eliciting a quiet gasp from the younger agent. He encouraged the Octoling to wrap his legs around his waist, and easily carried him down the short hallway to their room.

Once they were inside, Three pushed him backwards onto the bed as he moved his hands up the Octoling’s sides, again grazing his thumbs past the now swollen nubs on his chest. A shudder ran down Eight’s back, and he bit down on his bottom lip with a shy smile. 

With him positioned in between the Octoling’s legs, Three quickly tugged his t-shirt up over his head before leaning forward to meet Eight’s lips again. Each little sigh and moan that left Eight’s lips only further excited him, and he could feel the growing pressure building against his own shorts.

Eight could feel the older agent moving to press kisses lower against him, a bit startled when he felt Three suddenly biting down on his neck. He gasped, gripping the bed sheets as the Inkling continued to leave what would certainly be a bright red mark on him the next day. His breaths quickened as the sensation sent an unexpected jolt of arousal through him, encouraging Three to go further. He found his hand holding the back of Three’s head down as the other continued to make his way down his body, the Inkling kissing a slow trail all the way down to his lower abdomen.

Three then brought his hands down and swiftly tugged at the waistband of Eight’s athletic pants, the Octoling’s length springing out as they bunched up past his thighs. He heard Eight quietly exhale, probably relieved that he was no longer constricted by the tight material. Eight allowed him to pull them all the way down until they were at his feet, and they were knocked to the floor.

Eight shivered as Three moved down and began to tease him by licking up and down his twitching member, hardly trying to conceal the moans that were spilling out from his throat. He rolled his hips upwards, desperately wanting Three to take him into his mouth now that he had gotten him started. However, the Inkling moved his head in time with his hips so that he wouldn’t go any further down than the tip, causing Eight to quietly whine.

“Why are you teasing me…” Eight grumbled as he squirmed under him, his tentacle tightly coiling up against his forehead in agitation for a moment before unflexing with a slight twitch.

“I like hearing you moan like that.”

Eight closed his eyes and attempted to steady his irregular breathing before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the small clear bottle on it, far too impatient to deal with Three’s antics. He moved to unscrew the cap, but to his surprise, Three’s hand reached out to grab his wrist and stop him.

“Huh—…?” He looked at Three confusedly, blinking up at the older agent.

“That’s hand sanitizer.”

Eight blinked again, before looking back down at the bottle in his hand to read the label. Yep… it was definitely sanitizer. He stifled an embarrassed laugh as the blush on his face deepened a shade. 

“...Oh, that… Would have hurt.”

Three snorted, taking the bottle out of his hand and reaching over to retrieve the correct one before repositioning himself over the Octoling. “Yeah.”

He poured some of the clear liquid, which admittedly did look a lot like sanitizer, into his palms, getting it nice and warm on his hands before he brought them down in between Eight’s legs. Three gently massaged Eight’s inner thigh with one hand, the other positioned up against his entrance. He wasted no time in wriggling his slickened fingers inside of him, and he closely watched as the Octoling’s expression changed, a silent ‘O’ shape forming on his lips as his eyes fluttered shut.

Eight quietly sighed and spread his legs a little as he allowed himself to get accustomed to the feeling. He appreciated Three’s slow pace for once: No matter how eager he was, it was always better to be relaxed first so he could enjoy it more. He suddenly became aware that his unbuttoned shirt was still slipped on around him, and he shifted himself up on his elbows for a moment to shrug it off. The only sounds in the room were their hitched breaths, the squeaking of their mattress springs, and the quiet murmur of the TV, which they had forgotten to shut off.

Once he was more comfortable with the sensation of Three’s fingers moving inside of him, Eight placed a hand on one of the Inkling’s shoulders to let him know that he was ready. Three pulled back for a moment, and Eight’s head fell back against the pillow as the Inkling slowly withdrew his digits. Three’s breathing was audibly labored, clearly having been excited by the act of fingering his partner.

Eight propped himself up again, shifting now to tug at Three’s waistband. The Inkling’s shorts were tenting noticeably at the middle, the sight looking a bit uncomfortable to Eight. Agent 3 was always putting Eight’s needs first before indulging in his own pleasure, but Eight was grateful for that. Three helped him tug his shorts down, placing his hands on top of the Octoling’s as he continued to stare at the other’s face. Eight’s eyes were obviously focused downwards as he continued peeling the thin, black material down until Three’s member finally came down with it.

Three quietly groaned as he felt Eight quickly take his neglected length into his hand, the Octoling giving it a few short pumps to stimulate him. Three really _, really_ didn’t want to wait any longer than he already had, so he stopped him shortly after and leaned him back to plant a wet kiss on his mouth.

As he kept his lips interlocked with Eight’s, Three took his member and guided it towards Eight’s entrance. He rubbed it against the younger agent for a moment, before finally pushing the head inside.

Eight couldn’t stop the constricted moan that bubbled up from his throat and into the Inkling’s mouth as Three penetrated him. No amount of preparation ever got him fully ready for the other’s girth… Between it and the Inkling’s fingers, one was definitely larger and more rigid than the other.

Three grunted as he pushed deeper inside of him, all of his pent up feelings accumulated throughout the stressful day beginning to seep as he _finally_ had the Octoling all to himself. When he was all the way in, he moved his head down and started kissing Eight’s neck again as he slowly moved his hips against him.

“You feel amazing,” The Inkling whispered against his skin.

  
As Three suddenly began to quicken his movements, the satisfied noises sounding from Eight gradually became louder and louder. Three typically tended to prefer taking it slow, so Eight wasn’t entirely expecting him to rush into it with as much vigor as he currently was. He tightly gripped Three’s shoulders, biting his lip again and making a face as the other continued to increase the feverish pace.

A low purr buzzed in his throat before it bubbled into a quiet whimper, his tentacle falling into his face due to the strength of Three’s back-and-forth movements against him. Three quickly pushed his quivering tentacle to the side and held the Octoling’s face, savoring the erotic noises that the other was making underneath him.

“No one else gets to see this face except for me, right?” He breathed, gently stroking the side of Eight’s cheek as he forcefully thrust himself in and out of him. The Octoling peered up at him through lidded eyes that he was clearly struggling to keep open.

Eight swallowed and weakly shook his head, his eyes flitting shut and his head craning backwards as he struggled to bear the overwhelming sensations.

“No one else can make you feel this way except for me, right?” The Inkling continued, a desperate edge creeping into his voice as he panted. “You wouldn’t go and fuck some bumbling Inkling idiot who was buttering you up on the streets, right, Eight?” He pressed his forehead down against the Octoling’s, keeping his gaze locked on him.

“N...no—“ Eight suddenly gasped and arched his back, feeling a sensitive spot inside of him being prodded up against over and over again. He moaned shrilly, his muscles involuntarily clenching taut around Three’s length. He tightly gripped the back of Three’s neck, digging his claws down as he pulled his trembling knees further up.

“Promise me…Promise you won’t...” Three muttured breathlessly as he began to thrust harder and deeper inside of him, wanting to be as close to the Octoling as physically possible.

“Ah… T-Three…” Eight whined, hardly being able to focus on what the Inkling was saying as his tentacle bounced up and down against the side of his face with every thrust.

“Cod, I love you _so_ fucking much… I love it when you say my name…” He tenderly grazed his thumb against Eight’s open mouth, a bit of his drool falling on his finger. “Say it again.”

Eight hesitated at the demand, but quietly repeated it for him. A moment later, he let his hands fall from Three’s neck, before moving his head and covering his eyes in the nook of his arm out of embarrassment. Three always became so talkative whenever they got intimate, and it easily flustered the Octoling.

Like always, Three peeled his hands away from his face and held them down, his palms easily wrapping around the younger agent’s wrists while he stared at his reddened face. 

“Let me look at you.”

With as fast as Three was going, along with all the dirty things he was saying, Eight knew that he was not going to last much longer. He could feel himself tensing up around Three over and over again, the heat radiating off of the Inkling and onto him causing him to pant.

He cried out when Three suddenly wrapped his fingers around his throbbing member, quickly pumping it up and down as he sensed the Octoling’s climax nearing. When he was finally unable to stand it any longer, he let himself drop completely over the edge, writhing under the older agent as thick spurts of cum shot onto his stomach and into Three’s hand. The Inkling never took his hands or his eyes off of him as he rode his climax out, ensuring that the sensation was as intense for him as possible.

Three gripped the weakened Octoling’s thighs and pushed on them as his pace became more erratic, his eyes still never leaving his partner’s lovely face. He focused on Eight’s slightly dazed expression, his ears twitching as the Octoling quietly muttered his name over and over again.

A few moments later, he buried his face into Eight’s shoulder as he reached his own climax. He breathlessly moaned into Eight’s hot skin, his cum slowly filling the agent below him in long pulses as his fervent thrusts finally began to dwindle down.

Eight made a quiet noise at the familiar sensation of Three’s warmth pooling deep inside of him, and shifted a bit under his weight. He let out a shaky breath, his jaw clenching as Three slowly pulled out of him several moments later. He could feel the other’s heavy breathing against him as the Inkling attempted to catch his breath. Eight, too, was incredibly exhausted.

It took a couple more minutes before Three finally raised his head from Eight’s shoulder to look at him again. The Octoling was still panting, but his eyes were open now. Eight returned his slow gaze, before cracking a weak smile at him and playfully pushing his face to the side.

“You are such a needy squid.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I find it endearing.” Eight started to chuckle, bringing his hand up and using his index finger to trace a line from the Inkling’s temple down to his chin, rubbing it back and forth as he studied the other’s acute features. He grabbed his chin and planted a quick, endearing kiss on Three’s lips, before tickling the squid’s forehead with the tip of his curly tentacle and causing him to flinch. Three still found it crazy how much control Octolings had over the appendages on their heads.

Three slowly lowered his head back onto Eight’s chest, deeply inhaling his comforting scent and letting out a heavy sigh. He felt so close to him right now, his mind and body relaxed in a way that only seemed possible when the Octoling was by his side.

“...Can we stay home tomorrow?” He mumbled into the younger agent’s chest, tiredly closing his eyes.

Eight laughed again, moving to untie the other’s bound-up tentacles and slipping the colorful hair tie onto his wrist. He mindlessly began to play with the Inkling’s smooth, green tentacles, tugging at the tips and massaging the squishy appendages in between his fingers as Three sighed contentedly.

“Yeah, I can tell you need the rest.”


End file.
